Not So Glamorous
by what.it.takes
Summary: There is something in the water. That's all I have to say about La Push. Oh, yeah, and that I wish I was somewhere else. Embry/OC imprint
1. Chapter 1

Whoever said that gods do not exist on earth had obviously never met Leah Clearwater's brother. I mean, not to be creepy or anything, but _what _was in the water up there to get abs like that? Admittedly, I would never voice any of these thoughts. Reason number one being that my best friend, who coincidentally happens to be Seth's sister, would murder me. Reason number two being that I would very much feel like a cougar. At nineteen, I feel I am far too young to gain that title, which I prefer to grace L herself with. L is Leah, if you hadn't caught onto that yet. It's a long story as to how we came to that alias, a long story involving clubbing, fake id's and kayaks. If you were wondering, it was all worth it in the end. Because we finally concluded the long series of arguments and debates over a suitable nickname for L.

I'm Copely Atma, but no one calls me that. Except L, when I call her a cougar. I mean, I suppose it's rather unfair, as she can't truly control the fact that teenage boys tend to hit on her, but any dirt on L is priceless. She doesn't mess up much, that girl. I would know. I've been her roommate for the past few years while attending UCSD. Technically it was almost exactly two years, as I had had the foresight in high school to take as many AP classes as possible, which had gotten me through college in half the time as most others. Most others including L. One of the other few things I can use against her. At least, that's what I like to tell myself.

Just like I like to tell myself that one day I'll do something with that undergrad degree in Bio sitting in my suitcase. I write for my older cousin's flourishing magazine and blog that focus on nature and changes in the world. She likes to liken them to National Geographic. I like to compare them to the Boy Scouts' magazine that my younger brother gets every month.

Okay, so the magazine actually does fairly well, and the blog has really taken off, otherwise I would be financially screwed. Luckily, people actually are interested in what we're writing. That, and I tutor and babysit. Not so glamorous.

Obviously not so glamorous, as L and I have ended up where we never thought we'd be.

Living in La Push. (Okay, technically Forks, but still.)

…...

And did I mention L's super hot younger brother?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

So, ahem. To put it shortly, L and I were two fresh out of college girls who didn't have enough money to get a nice apartment in San Diego and weren't flexible enough to compromise. (As in Leah was too stubborn to get a place that wasn't on the beach). Hence, when her mother requested that we join her in La Push, pulling both the "I'm old and abandoned and alone" card and the "I'll guarantee you both well paying jobs and a cheap yet nice place to live" card in one, we had no valid reason to say no.

Curse that conniving woman.

To be clear, I adore Sue. She's an amazing woman and is consistently kind and well-intentioned. But oh Lord is she a meddler. Meddling is just what she _does_. I've often said that it runs in the family. L has a talent for meddling, too. Usually by intervening when I ramble, or when I shut myself indoor for days on end to finish a good book or to make an article deadline. It's safe to say that procrastination is one of my many talents.

Anyways, the nice affordable place to live happened to be completely free of rent. This was such because it was the Clearwater's recently installed guest house. The two bed, single bath, cute cottage made me suspicious that Sue had had it all planned out far before L or I had the slightest clue. Which was most likely correct, because things usually happened that way.

The positive side of the entire deal was pretty obvious. No cost. Free dinner if we were too lazy to cook in our little kitchen. No bills. The negative side was not as obvious, and if I didn't know Sue as well as I did, I wouldn't have seen them at all. I mean, besides the obvious for L of basically living with her parents again. No, the real negative was the complete and utter right to meddle and interfere that living in her backyard unofficially gave Sue.

"We might as well give up now," I sighed, dramatically throwing one arm across my face and blocking out my sight from where I lounged, sprawled across the couch in our mini living room. I could almost hear L roll her eyes, flipping through a magazine on the cushy mustard yellow chair we had showed in the corner, with no view of the TV. The chair was more important than any other piece of furniture. It had survived through so much with us, and had thus gained a permanent spot wherever we lived. I planned on leaving it with L whenever we split to move different places. Which was now not looking quite so possible.

"Look at the facts!" I cried, "Your mother will arrange us to meet with whoever she decides as marriage material and we will never be able to escape! She'll pay them off to trap us and we will never make it back to San Diego!" It was a real worry. Sue had once told us that it was her intention for us to marry and settle down with nice boys on the rez.

L sighed and got up from the chair, walking the three whole yards to the couch, and flopped down on my stomach. I let out a groan, feeling the weight of the world crushing my abdomen. She whacked me over the head with the now rolled up magazine.

"Cope, if it really will make you feel better, but more importantly, shut up, then I will swear to protect you from my mother's meddling and setting you up." She watched me expectantly.

I wiggled my nose back and forth a bit while thinking it over.

"I guess," I finally stated and she 'affectionately' ruffled my hair, making the the dirty blond strands of my bangs stick up in all directions. I pretended to shove her off me, being intelligent enough not to actually try and end up hurting myself in the process. L didn't look heavy, but the six foot tall giant stored a few extra tons of weight _somewhere_ the rest of the world couldn't see. Lets just say my wrists will never be the same.

Seth bounded in the door at that moment, saving me from suffocation, and stared at us oddly for a moment before shaking his head and grinning.

"Mum wants you guys to run something down to Sam and Emily's," he said. L grudgingly got up and pulled me up with her, nearly popping my arm out of its socket.

The running of errands. Our "guaranteed high paying jobs". Such is our luck.

L and I marched into the main house's kitchen, feeling very much like soldiers being sent off to boot camp. Whatever errand Sue had for us, it was likely to be much more complicated than we would originally see it as.

"Morning, girls," Sue greeted us, waving us into the living room. "I need you both to bring these to Sam's." She motioned to three bags of clothes sitting on the coffee table. L nodded and picked up two while I grabbed the last bag.

"So," I said as we walked down La Push's main road, "I finally get to meet the infamous Sam.." L glared at me.

"Don't embarrass me, Cope, or else." I gulped. Or else was dangerous when it came to L. She would follow through with her threats.

The house was cute, a single story with a wrap around porch and a fenced off garden. It exuded a sense of love, family, and slight chaos with the noise coming from inside. I shot a slightly bewildered glance at L who smirked slightly, easily crossing the front lawn and knocking sharply three times on the front door.

A huge man, who looked very much like Seth, opened the door and immediately pulled L into a monstrous hug. There had to be something in the water. I swear.

"Leah! I heard you were back, but didn't believe it till now! And who's this?" He peered curiously at me. I glared. And glared some more.

"This is Cope, my roommate, the one who's living with me." She playfully shove me and I dropped the glare, sending whoever he was a small smile.

"I'm Collin!" He greeted happily, pulling me into a hug. I stood shocked for a few moments before hesitantly patting him on the back a few times till he let go. Least to say I was not a hugging sort of person. Not with strangers, at least.

Collin then lead us into the house, shoving the bags of clothes somewhere to the side. My prediction of chaos had been correct. There had to be at least twenty people crammed into the kitchen and living room areas, more than half being very tall, buff Quileute men. I'm telling you, it's the water, people.

We were greeted by shouts and a stampede to greet L. I backed up a good three feet, praying I wouldn't be run over in the sudden rush to get to her. I've experienced far too many experiences similar to this, with my own friends, and ended up bruised and tackled to the floor. It wasn't worth running the risk.

"Hello, you must be Copely," A friendly voice spoke. I turned and gave the woman standing there a small smile, focusing on keeping my eyes off her scars.

"Please, call me Cope. You must be Emily, L speaks very highly of you," I grinned, and Emily laughed.

"Oh, I'm sure she does," Emily said, giving her cousin a fake accusatory glare. L shrugged and smirked.

"I would say that it was only good things," she said "but then I'd be lying." At this everyone in the room seemed to crack up laughing and go about whatever they had been doing before L and I had entered the house.

L drifted from person to person, bringing me along with her and doing the customary introductions. The food had just been served and I had sat down next to Brady, who was rather entertaining, when the front door swung open and three men ran into the house, grabbing what was left of the food.

"Ahem," L cleared her throat obnoxiously, "these idiots are Paul, Embry and Trent. Idiots, this is Cope." I gave a small wave as all of them looked at me, and then my eyes met his, and for a moment all I could see was the gorgeous dark color of his eyes.

Before L shot up from her seat with a "Hell no!" and my eyes turned to her. I gave her a slightly bemused grin and shook my head, turning back to Brady and picking up where our conversation on _Sherlock _had left off. The rest of the room was silent for a beat before conversation resumed and the three that had came in took their seats.

I could feel him looking at me for the rest of dinner.


End file.
